blackpinkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
STAY
STAY - piosenka BlackPink, wydana 31 października 2016 jako B-side singla Square Two. Teledysk do „Stay” wyreżyserował Han Sa Min, który wcześniej wyreżyserował „ Gotta Be You ” 2NE1 i „ Sober ” Big Bang . [3] Został wydany na oficjalnym kanale Blackpink na YouTube o północy 31 października 2016 r . Tekst Rosé Tukhamyeon geochin maldeullo Nae mame sangcheoreul naenohgo Mianhadan mal hanmadi eopsi tto na honja wirohago Oneul harudo hoksi nal tteonalkka Neul buranhae hae I just want you to stay Jennie Jeomjeom mudyeojyeo ganeun neoui geu mupyojeong soge Oh cheoncheonhi naeryeonohjamyeo geoure soksagigon hae Oh nal dangyeonhage saenggakhaneun neojiman Geuge neodawo geuraedo Stay Stay Stay With Me Jisoo Neol talmeun deuthan seulpeun mellodi Ireoke nal ullineunde Eh Eh Ne hyanggineun dalkomhan Felony Neomu mipjiman saranghae Yeah Rosé Eoduun bami nal gadugi jeone Nae gyeoteul tteonajima Jisoo Ajik nal saranghani nae mamgwa gatdamyeon oneureun tteonajima Jennie Guchi neoyeoyaman haneun iyuneun mutjima Geujeo nae gyeote Stay With Me Lisa It goes a little something like Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Rosé Jigeum dangjang manheun geol baraneun ge anya Geujeo nae gyeote Stay With Me Jennie Sasireun nan deo baraneun ge eopseo ije Simjangeun ttwigin haneun geonji mugamgakhae geurae Saramdeulgwaui eokjiseureon hanmadibodan Neowaui eosaekhan chimmugi charari joha Lisa So Stay geuge eodiga dwaetgeon mariya Gakkeum eodumi ol ttaemyeon I’ll be your fire Geojit gateun sesang sok yuilhan Truth it’s you This a letter from me to you Rosé Neol talmeun deuthan seulpeun mellodi Ireoke nal ullineunde Eh Eh Ne hyanggineun dalkomhan Felony Neomu mipjiman saranghae Yeah Jisoo Eoduun bami nal gadugi jeone Nae gyeoteul tteonajima Lisa Ajik nal saranghani Nae mamgwa gatdamyeon oneureun tteonajima Jennie Guchi neoyeoyaman haneun iyuneun mutjima Geujeo nae gyeote Stay With Me Lisa It goes a little something like Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Jisoo Jigeum dangjang manheungeol baraneun ge anya Geujeo nae gyeote Stay With Me Lisa It goes a little something like Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Rosé Jigeum dangjang manheungeol baraneun ge anya Geujeo nae gyeote Stay With Me Stay2.jpg Polskie tłumaczenie Rose Swoimi szorstkimi słowami tak łatwo umieszczasz blizny na moim sercu Bez Twoich przeprosin, znowu sama się pocieszam Zawsze się obawiam, że mnie opuścisz Po prostu chcę, żebyś został Jennie Twoja twarz bez wyrazu staje się coraz bardziej znudzona Szepczę do lustra po prostu powoli odpuśćmy Bierzesz mnie za pewność, ale tylko Ty tak uważasz Ale ciągle chcę, żebyś został, został, został ze mną Jisoo Ta smutna melodia przypomina mi Ciebie Sprawia, że chcę płakać Twój zapach to słodka zbrodnia Tak bardzo Cię nienawidzę, ale jednocześnie Cię kocham Rose Zanim ciemna noc mnie nie złapie, nie opuszczaj mnie Jisoo Czy ciągle mnie kochasz? Jeśli czujesz to samo, nie opuszczaj mnie dzisiaj Jennie Nie pytaj dlaczego to musisz być Ty Po prostu ze mną zostań Lisa To idzie trochę jak la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Rose Nie oczekuję teraz zbyt wiele Po prostu ze mną zostań Jennie Nie ma niczego, czego teraz bardziej bym chciała Nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, czy moje serce bije Podczas energicznych rozmów z innymi Wolałabym siedzieć w ciszy z Tobą Lisa Więc zostań, gdziekolwiek byle ze mną Czasem, gdy nadejdzie ciemność, będę Twoją pochodnią W świecie, gdzie kłamstwo jest jedyną prawdą, bądź nią (prawdą) To list ode mnie do Ciebie Rose Ta smutna melodia przypomina mi Ciebie Sprawia, że chcę płakać Twój zapach to słodka zbrodnia Tak bardzo Cię nienawidzę, ale jednocześnie Cię kocham Jisoo Zanim ciemna noc mnie nie złapie, nie opuszczaj mnie Lisa Czy ciągle mnie kochasz? Jeśli czujesz to samo, nie opuszczaj mnie dzisiaj Jennie Nie pytaj dlaczego to musisz być Ty Po prostu ze mną zostań Lisa To idzie trochę jak la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Jisoo Nie pytaj dlaczego to musisz być Ty Po prostu ze mną zostań Lisa To idzie trochę jak la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Rose Nie oczekuję teraz zbyt wiele Po prostu ze mną zostań. Teledysk thumb|center|335px thumb|center|335px Programy muzyczne File:《Comeback Special》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - STAY @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161106|SBS Inkigayo 161106|thumb|left|235px File:BLACKPINK - STAY Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 161110 EP.500|M Coutdown 161110|thumb|right|235px Kategoria:BLACKPINK Kategoria:Piosenki